1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air conditioner system for automotive vehicles, and more particularly to an an air conditioner system for controlling the amount of air blown into a front-seat part and a rear-seat part of a vehicle with a certain relationship between them.
2. Related Art
As shown in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 57-96013, it is conventional practice to dispose two separate air conditioner units in the vehicle passenger compartment. The disclosed system is disadvantageous in that the front air conditioner unit is substantially useless in air conditioning the rear-seat side and the air-conditioner system is wasteful as a whole.
In order to eliminate the foregoing drawback, there have been proposed air conditioner systems such as shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. 58-7486 and Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 57-167819. The former publication shows a front-seat air conditioner unit which comprises at least one partition wall disposed in a main duct downstream of an evaporator so to defined a plurality of chambers or passages in which heater cores are disposed with air mix doors provided in front of the respective heater cores. The latter publication discloses a system wherein a heater core disposed in a main duct is subdivided into two portions, two air flow passages are defined downstream of the two heater core portions by means of a partition wall, and air mix doors are provided in front of the respective heater core portion to control the temperature of air passing through the respective passages. Both disclosed systems use a main blower in common for forcing air to a front-seat part and a rear seat part. Since the amount of air blown to a rear-seat part is influenced by a main blower, and is reduced during the forcing of air to the rear-seat part, an insufficient amount of air is blown into the rear-seat part, especially when it is necessary to quickly change the rear-seat temperature. Thus a difficulty arises in that cooling and heating effects do not appear immediately.